


For Those About to Rock (We Salute You) (vid)

by nu_breed



Series: Vids by nu_breed [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), Fanvids, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: Saving people. Hunting things. The family business. AC/DC.
Series: Vids by nu_breed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175120
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	For Those About to Rock (We Salute You) (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> With Supernatural ending (sob) I've been feeling an overwhelming rush of nostalgic fannish love. This is the first of what I intend to be a three vid series covering every episode in the run. This one covers the Pilot to 5x22 - Swan Song so do be mindful of spoilers if you haven't seen the first five seasons :)

Song by AC/DC

pword: impala  


download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v6sa52me3slvs7p/Supernatural_S1-5-_For_Those_About_To_Rock_%2528We_Salute_You%2529.mp4/file)


End file.
